Harley Quinn's revenge
by tymaca
Summary: Fanfic of evens leading up to Harley Quinn's revenge, Any spelling/grammer error's please report :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people , here's my what? Like 3th fanfic? Hopefully you'll enjoy it, I was inspired by the upcoming dlc ''Harley Quinn's revenge'' English is not my first languege, but i'm (in my opinion) not all that bad in it, just a few spelling mistakes here and there, if you see em, make sure to report them (pretty please?) thanks **

There she was, in the Steel Mill, where she always was, she was bend over on her knees, looking at the now empty chair, the chair her once precious ''puddin''' sat, now empty. She remembered the the time she heard about the showdown in the Monarch Theater

_A thug entered her room, as usual the thug had a clown mask on, one which completly hid all of his emotions, sometimes they laughed, but Harley knew that's not what the thugs were doing._

''_Miss Quinn, why are you still in here? Joker's taking care of the Batman back in the theater, he's playing ''the big trick'' Harley heard a slight chuckle, seems like Mistah J is finally taking care of the trash, with no doubt in her mind Harley opened the iron doors blocking her way, and set off to the theatre._

_Once there she noticed all the thugs, standing in line around the door, all waiting for their champion, no, HER champion to come out!_

_They heard faint noises coming out of theater, B-man never expected this to happen, he never would, her puddin' is going to make him laugh!_

_Doors opened…_

_Footsteps walked out…_

_Black footsteps…_

_Footsteps not belonging to her puddin'_

_Harley..Harley had mixed feelings, she just wanted to cry, not in front of these bozos of course, but just cry her heart out. But at the other hand, she wanted to smash the Bat, no, CRUSH the Bat!_

_She ran off to the Steel Mill, her only hope, her only home._

Harley took a moment to think, her next course of action, so to speak, was going to be terrific. Mistah J did expect this, him dying. He left Harley instructions for what to do, now was her time to shine, she stood up, ran towards the nearest mirror, grabbed hair dye,new clothes, new boots, new everything

She walked over to ''Midget'' one of the shorter thugs, but one of her trusted one's and whispered ''_excecute Last Laugh'' _, and left to the Managers office.

It was a week later, that she heard struggling noises, noises of awe, noises of fear, noises who would finally laugh, noises belonging to GCPD officers

**TA TA TA TAAAAA, hopefully you liked it , so kind people of fan fiction, what do you say? One-shot, or more? It all depends on your review's (doesnt matter positive or negative, however, if its a negative review, at least explain why), thanks for reading **


	2. Guess who's back

**Thanks to the 2 reviewers for reviewing the story **** don****'t worry, her pregnancy shall be included**

Her puddin', her mister J, he was like her shoulder to cry on, her hero in distress. And now she lost that, Harley feared for her live more then ever, with Joker gone, many thugs quit the gang to join Two-face or Penguin, But Harley was going to make them pay, all of them, they'll all die in the end!

Suddenly the rush kicked in, her stomach twirled, she wasn't feeling good, ''oh go-'' Harley was cut off midsentence

''Quinn, you all right?'' a bozo came asking, Harley grabbed the nearest object she could find and threw it to the bozo, of course she was alright, heck, she was stronger then ever, she wasn't going to just be ill and watch the Bat take over, oh no, she wouldn't allow that..

''Well well, having a little trouble with the new clown?'' A faint voice asked, two yellow glowing dots lit up from the darkness

''Not now, you just go back to being good old you, and Ill go back to being good old me kay?'' Harley replied to the voice, she dind't have time for this, she needed to find a toilet, urgently..

''What are you feeling right now?'' the voice replied, completely ignoring Harley's response

''Fear perhaps? Fear is the emotion that drives all, you see? We humans unconsciously fear 24/7''

''Dammit not now Scarecrow!'' Harley angrily replied

How the hell did he even get in the Steel Mill? That thought didn't cross Harley yet, perhaps Hush guided him in? Harley knew these two had an alliance going on, Hush would operate on unwilling inmates in order for them to feel fear, tape that, and send these tapes to Scarecrow, or sometimes Jonathan would pick a non-suspicious inmate out of the crowd and send them to one of his boats in order to experience fear, yeah, Scarecrow was one weird bozo

Harley pukked, she didn't want to, as she saw it as a sign of weakness, and Harleen Quinzel wasn't weak, but she had to, she flipped Scarecrow off and marched further to the loading area

There was one of those GCPD officers there, tied to a chair, the only thing off though, was the human dressed like a bat trying to save him

''You're save'' Batman ensured him

''Dead wrong Bat!'' Harley shouted as she pointed her gun at the man in black

**Probally to many coma's, I know, bad habbit of mine :P. Felt like working Scarecrow in a little bit, seeing how poor Jonathan didn't make an appearance in Arkham city : (**

**I know Harley says something different when the Bat rescued the officer, but I didn't have the awesome internet connection to check it out : (**

**Anyway, Read & Review pretty please, your reviews mean the world to me : )**


	3. One on one time

**Hi people : ), sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, Internet was acting up and…oh well, you know :P, agothamprincess Robin, of course, he's involved in the original DLC as well, so he's going to be involved, as for Selina, I don't know, she's not included in the DLC, might give her a little side mission on her own, what I really like to show in this fiction is not only Harley's plotting, but also the interference of other villains who are also angry with the bat, I doubt Rocksteady would do this, but I just can't imagine Harley capturing the bat without a little bit of other villains involved (hence Scarecrow and possibly other villains) but I'm rambling…which I shouldn't be doing…I should be writing…Let me get to that now : )**

And with that, Harley shot him, although it wasn't a real bullet, this one felt. Different

…

…

''Where am I?'' Was all that Bruce could come up with, he was strapped to a chair, with some sort of spikes pinned down in his arms, they hurted like hell, but Bruce didn't see it as his primary concern right now.

''Well boys, I think he's finally coming to his senses, care to give him another punch?'' Bruce looked up, he recognized the annoying high pitched voice, it could only belong to..

''Damn right B-man, here's the deal, what you did pissed me off, it pissed me off a lot, and I aint really happy, see?'' Bruce observed Harley's face, makeup was all around her eyes, and Bruce could still make out little puke spots around her mouth, most likely due to her pregnancy

''So in honor, of the only, MY only puddin' I present ya..''

A curtain rolled, revealing one big screen, suddenly, everything started to make sense, he was in the train Joker used to drive Gordon insane, not that it worked, Did Harley even remember that it didn't work?

''See, as much as I respect Mistah J, I don't think he was trying hard enough'' Harley squaked, the screen turned on to reveal a hundred other small screens, showing Gotham citizens strapped in the same way Bruce was, to a chair aswell

''These kill-joyers are in separate rooms that are exploding one minute after the previous, we're working from left to right here, and you know what B-man? These people are scared for their lives, and all you're gonna do is laugh, laugh it up'' Harley left the train and the moment the door closed, happy gas penetrated the holes in the train…

He heard the train grinding on the rails it was riding on, this wasn't good, and Bruce couldn't help but laugh, laugh It all up..

And then suddenly, the train stopped in its tracks, vines wrecked the interior apart, and a huge hole was forming in the front of the train

''I just remembered something handsome, we didn't have our one on one time together, care to do that now?'' a very familiar voice spoke

**Yeah, here I am, totally destroying the entire plot of Harley's revenge :P, I just LOOOVVE poison ivy, and I just felt she had to be included, especially with the friendship between the two, I'm not really planning on adding a LOT of villains, just a few here and there, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.. :D**

**You can please my dear fingers by writing reviews : )**


	4. Does it hurt?

**Hii people, anyway, HARLEY QUINNS REVENGE DLC = REALESED, THANK GOD!, so here's the deal, I watched walktroughs of the dlc (spoilin myself, thats how I roll :P) and well, figured out a few things to keep this story going, hopefully y'all like it :)**

_Batman's P.O.V_

''What is it, scared? Don't worry Batman, I'll take care of you'' vines lunged forward, wrecking the interior apart, Batman quickly hid behind one of the train chairs. ''You wanna play this rough Batman?'' Ivy spoke ''Good, I like rough'' vines were crawling around the train, covering holes, and the train was slowly filling with spores

Batman opened up his eyes, kidnapped…again.. This wasnt one of Bruce's lucky days.

He knew the room, it was Ivy's apartment in Arkham city, Ivy didn't see it as a problem she had little space, as long as her baby's were fine. Light flickered across the room, coming from a small TV, Vicki Vale was reporting on one of her earlier breaktrough's

''_exactly 5 minutes ago, Harley quinn, the girlfriend of the currently deceased Joker, sended a chilling message all over tv channels''_

''_Dear Gotham'' _Harley appeared on the television, holding a GCPD officer in one hand, a hammer in the other _''I've got what you call, post-traumatic stress disorder, caused by the violent death of a loved one'' _Bruce couldn't help but notice that a little of doctor Harleen Quinzell was showing ''_This, obviously, is caused by the knight in shining-''_Harley giggled_''Dark armor, I want him here in 10 minutes, if he's not here, one of these GCPD bozo's dies, he doesnt appear in the next 10 minutes, another one, unfortantly fort his poor bozo here, I already started 10 minutes ago'' _the GCPD officer screamed _''Please, I've go a wife, and kids, please not me''_ Harley spoke up _''I HAD a boyfriend, I HAD it all, you know who to blame Gotham'' _Harley make a quick smile, the next few seconds were full of Harley bashing the GCPD officer with her hammer, it was a horrible sight

''Now, where were we?'' A voice spoke from the corner in the apartment

_Robin's P.O.V_

''He's been missing for two days'' a concerned voice spoke, it was none other then Barbara Gordon, better known as Oracle, well, for Robin atleast

''Ill find him Barb, dont worry'' Robin promised the woman

He scanned the area, 6 thugs, all armed, patroling Harley's HQ, this wasn't easy, Harley was preparing for something, a siege perhaps?

Robin didn't want to waste time, he ziplined into a window and entered that way, the GCPD would take care of the remaining troopers

Harley's thugs immideatly swarmed him, Robin extended his arm, put his short staff between two thugs, extended the staff, and did a kickflip, a thug tried to kick him, yeah, he tried, didn't work

Robin bashed the thugs away and walked furthur into the HQ. He could see Harley on a platform with on it 10 other GCPD officers, one of them bluntly spoke ''The GCPD will storm this place you know? Just let us go, your plan will end with failure anyway'' ''SHUT UP! Im thinking'' Harley screamed back, obviously annoyed ''Does it hurt?'' the same GCPD officer grinned ''Guess you didn't know what happened to your buddy eh?'' Harley laughed ''You're next''

**Harley and Ivy, both leaving us with cliffhangers, dont blame them, they're just doing what they do best ;), anyway, no more fic's till Monday, im SO sorry, but here in Europe, Quinn's revenge gets realesed tommorow, and im going to my moms place on a Friday (who has a ps3), and well, you know what im going to be doing my entire weekend ;)**

**Anyway, Read & Review pretty please?**


	5. Wall of fire

**Hi guys :), yeah, I said no more chapters till weekend..I LIED : ), nah but seriously, 2 requests for catwoman are enough for me, but there's one problem here, see, I can't imagine how Catwoman ''sees'' the world, Harley just thinks its hillarious when someone dies, Ivy will do anything for her baby's, but Selina…I just dunno :P I tried to stay true to her character, but could fail misarbly at that…Thanks guys : )**

Selina jumped from the roof, she always loved to do that, it felt like sky diving, she had been scanning the rooftops ever since that incident with Strange. The GCPD stormed the place immideatly after that, Catwoman wasn't planning on being arrested, so she stayed on the roofs most of the time.

Then there were these two other incidents…Harley completly lost it after Joker, and Ivy had Batman, her plants were mad aswell, no like, REALLY mad, and thats saying something.

Selina jumped to the bridge connecting Ivy's appartment to the rest of Arkham City, Ivy had new goons, they looked lovely, all hypnotised and plantish, just loveable.

''Red, you there?'' Catwoman knocked the door, but it was locked, of course it was locked, all doors in this stinking prison were locked ''Oh yeah'' Catwoman thought to herself ''For people like me''

She kicked in a window, ''Red, Ivy, plantgirl?'' Selina asked, popping her head trough the now broken window, it was at that moment, that a vine lunged towards her, well, a vine and his viney friends of course

''Selina, how nice of you to drop by, I already thought my guest was missing you''

''Now, nothing is stopping me..I WILL TEAR GOTHAM TO SHREDS'' Ivy's hypontic voice left an echo

_Gordon P.O.V_

Gordon was standing in front of the entrance to Arkham City, it was pretty calm, for a prison just about to be destroyed

A GCPD officer approached him ''Sir…What was that noise just now?''

Gordon didn't hear anything, he simply shrugged

…

…

…

There was a slight pounding in the ground, as if someone was locked in there and trying to get out

…

…

''DODGE!'' Gordon screamed, huge sharp vines wrecked the ground apart, they completly wrapped themselves over the entrance, as if to claim Arkham City

Gordon got up on his feet, just at that moment, he saw, right in the middle of the prison, a huge wall of fire appear, as if to block the vines

Quinn was expecting this

''Great, now we got TWO mad woman in control of a prison that WAS just about to be destroyed'' Gordon sighed.

_Catwoman P.O.V_

Selina saw the vines dartling out of Ivy's appartment, ''Nice little trick you got there Red'' Catwoman said ''Shut up, you were the cause of this, now, my vines will claim the lives that you took!'' Ivy was furious

''This spells war'' Catwoman thought

**Yeaah :D, soo…I have a really bad feeling about this chapter… More Harley in the next one, I'll promise :D Read & Review my dear people, please do :D**


	6. 2 becomes 1

**Hi people :), I decided this chapter should be extra long, as to make it up for my weekend absence :) sooo what does this chapter include?**

***Arkham drama (duh!)**

***MAJOR SPOILERS FOR HALREY QUINNS REVENGE (don't worry, a spoiler is announced)**

***Character death (insert evil laugh here)**

**I've also decided this story should be like 10 chapters long, hence this long chapter :D, enjoy **

Ivy's vines broke through the fire Quinn's gang made, how? Nobody knew, Poison ivy looked as surprised as Batman and Catwoman, ''sooo…Uhmm..Red?'' Catwoman slowly said ''I mean..you got your plans out there and stuff…How bout letting us go?''

Poison ivy death-glared at Catwoman ''Let you go Selina? Why would I? All you do is cause trouble, all for your own good, well I got news for you, this time, I'm doing what I believe Is right, and no one will interfere…Not even Harley''

_Harley's P.O.V_

Harley grew sick of the GCPD company, the officer had a little time out, Harley just felt like going to the manager's office, where her once precious puddin' was. The GCPD officers were cuffed, what could they possibly do?

***Spoiler HQR beginning***

Harley sat there..Alone, not even with a bozo, just alone, on herself, she looked at the positive pregnancy test ''soon'' Harley began thinking ''we will all be happy'' then something shot through her mind, her pregnancy.

Harley didn't display any of the signs this day, must've been a bad day then? Harley opened up another pregnancy test, just for giggles, to check

…

NEGATIVE? ''No way..NO WAY IN HELL'' Harley began ripping open other packages, Negative, Negative, NEGATIVE? What the? Another one, this one must've been broke, yeah that's it, it was probably broke…NEGATIVE..NEGATIVE…NEGATIVE

Harley was broken, yeah, broken by a stupid negative bar...

***END of HQR spoilers***

''Listen up dumb-asses'' Harley tried to sound as strong as possible, I want ya'll at the loading bay, NOW!''

All that was left of Joker's gang stood there, looking high up to the managers office, all expecting Harley to say something, give words of encouragement, or heck, even death threads

Harley didn't say a thing, she just closed the door, closed the windows, and pressed THE button, few knew this, but Joker had a secret button installed in the managers office that would fill the entire loading bay with happy gas

''Laugh till you die'' Harley spoke trough her microphone

She heard it, the laughing, oh how proud her Joker would be! They all laughed

_Batman's P.O.V_

This was getting old, Catwoman negotiated with Ivy to no end, why on earth would she even try that? She knew Ivy wasn't the one for sympathy

Batman tried to get Ivy's attention, not just by saying something, actions spoke louder then words

He tried to kick on one of the flowers close to him, break it, kill it, he barely could reach the flower…Almost…Broke

''NO!'' Ivy screeched trough her apartment ''YOU! What have YOU done? This place is supposed to be a sanctuary for my baby's!'' Just as Batman expected, Ivy's anger made her lose power over the vines that were holding him

Batman gave a quick punch, right on her nose, the vine holding Batman was dead, and Batman saw an opportunity to escape, he quickly grabbed Catwoman and jumped through the glass

''MURDERERS!'' They heard Ivy scream ''I'll kill you all!''

''Next stop, Harley Quinn'' Batman dropped Catwoman off and went to the steel mill

''See you later handsome'' Catwoman said as she crawled away

_Robin's P.O.V _

He saw Harley leaving, but to where? He quickly put his detective vision on, and saw her skeleton heading for the manager's office ''Course'' Robin thought, he didn't deny it, it was pretty stupid of him to not think about that

He quickly followed her

_Batman's P.O.V _

Getting in was easy, Sure Harley had security everywhere, but that didn't stop him, He just broke a window, Why not? He quickly went through it and remembered the room, the Loading bay. With a lot of dead corpes, but still, The loading bay , He quickly went up the the managers office, just in time to see Harley leave, and to see her turn around

''YOU!'' she screamed ''I'll..I'll-'' A door slammed open, it hit Harley right in the head

Robin walked through it, only like Robin could ''Am I late?''

''Just in time'' Batman smirked, he didn't do that in a long time

Lights flickered, something was wrong with the electricity, of course, it was just a sloppy office, Batman didn't expect the electricity to be perfect

''So..We're done here?'' Robin said casually

''Guess so'' Batman made his way to the door

_Robin's P.O.V_

Just then, the door shut, and Robin felt cold hands grab him around his throat, followed by an insane laughter, and a cold iron object put to his head

''hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'' the cold iron object let out a bullet

…

_Batman's P.O.V_

''HOW DOES IT FEEL BAT-BRAIN?'' Harley stood there, after shooting Robin ''WELL? TELL ME? I WANNA KNOW ALL ABOUT IT'' She screamed, obviously all to happy with her victory

''Oh, But that isn't all'' Harley gave a goofy grin, ''you know Bat, when you killed Strange'' Harley stood on Robin's corpse with one foot, digging her heel into his back ''that whole wonder tower thingy, was robbed''

Batman could sense where this was going

''Well, what was left of it anyway''

Harley pointed her gun at Batman

''Time to die, Wayne!'' She screamed

**AAHH :D, God, I just felt such a thrill while writing this chapter, hopefully you felt the same thrill by reading it :D**

**Read & Review pretty please :D**


	7. Hush little baby

**Hello my little mini Harley's (XD) |another chapter :), this is more about Harley losing it ''Big time'' (BTW : the reason im not fully adapting to the story of the DLC is because I found it to be a little disappointing, it was good, but Harley just dind't really get her full revenge'' WARNING, THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES CRAZY HARLEY AND COULD POSSIBLY RUIN YOUR CHILDHOOD, no but in all seriousness, this is a pretty gross chapter, not the whole chapter, but it has some gross parts, why do I put those in you might ask? Just to show how bad Harley mentally is, how completely psychotic she actually is…Hopefully you'll enjoy : )**

''Prepare to die Wayne'' Harley screamed

She was getting ready to fire, then suddenly, she thought of something, her own Mister J had plenty of opportunities to kill B-man, but he never did…Was it really Harley's position to shoot him?

She dropped the gun, kicked out the window, and leaped through it, Harley's mind was a total mess, she could have shot him, she was SO close, but she just couldn't

Suddenly, she was surrounded by GCPD ''M'am, hold your hands in the air'' Harley did as asked, she had nowhere left to go, she threw her only opportunity away, her only chance, was it worth it?

The next thing she knew, her vision became a blur, she woke up on a hard bed, surrounded by grey boring walls, this was an institution, the place looked familiar..

Harley opened the door leading to a massive hallway filled with other doors, she could see Zsasz, Penguin, Two-Face, all walking around it. Harley could ask where she was, but she wasn't going to ask THEM, suddenly a voice roared over the hallway ''Harley Quinn, please report to doctor Whistler's office''

Harley just walked along, blindly, she opened a door she could only presume was doctor Whistler's offce, cause it had one of those sign things.

''Harley, please take a seat'' Harley sitted on the closest chair she could find.. Where was she anyway? A new Arkham or something?

''I will be your leading doctor during your stay here, me and a lot of other doctors will help you get back on the right track'' Doctor Whistler said

Harley just stared at him, blindly, almost mindless, just staring

''So, let's begin'' Doctor Whistler pulled out a pen. A pen. A huge stick with a pointy needle attached to it, A needle that could possibly be used for killing..

''Harley, is something the matter?'' Doctor Whistler asked, the poor man dind't know those were going to be his last words

***Violence alert***

''Nothing'' Harley smirked. She put all of her strength in her hands, and did a major kickflip on her chair, knocking doctor Whistler to the corner of the room, Whistler quickly tried to grap his pen, but Harley digged her heel into his hand

''Dind't..Think..SO'' Harley grabbed the pen, and quickly stabbed Whistler in the throat, dunno where she got that idea from, she saw it from a movie or something

She kicked the good doctor once again hard in the face, and took his card, getting past security was easy, Harley trained for this back at the Asylum, like hell they were going to stop her.

***End of violence***

She quickly slid Whistlers card right into the card glider and put the microphone on ''LONG LIVE JOKER!'' She shouted, she realesed all the patients and ran off aswell..

But to where? The Steel Mill, her only hope…

Back at Arkham city Harley was greeted by a huge fight between the GCPD and Poison Ivy, her apartment was burning down, and huge vines were smashing the ground

She went back into the Steel mill, and what'd you know, the GCPD officers were still cuffed ''Stupid GCPD bozo's'' Harley mumbled

She grabbed Scarface.. Mister J loved Scarface, maybe even more then he loved her, she actually had mercy for the doll

Suddenly an idea came up, she grabbed white paint and a bucket, putted the bucket over Scarface his head, and painted it white, a huge smile attached and tadaa, baby mistah J

She looked over at Scarface

''_Hush little baby don't say a word…Momma's gonna kill for you the whole damn world''_

**Okkayy, that sounded like a fitting ending for this chapter :), I know, a lot of violence probally on the brink of M to MA, but I just had to put it in to show how Harley was losing it, I didn't try to describe a lot of it, so hopefully you'll still like it**

**Read & Review pretty please?**


	8. Her very own Puddin!

**Hey guys :), long time no see xD, anyway, good news for all of you who enjoy the story so far, It'll be more then 10 chapters :D, how's that? Anyway, reason is for an AMAZING plot in arkham unhinged end game 3, which I just feel like putting into my story (with a little bit of a twist here and there, how it will end in my story)**

**Disclaimer : I dont own Batman, Joker, Harley etc. Nor some idea's of my plot**

''_Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna kill for you the whole damn world''_

Scarface looked so sweet, just lying there, innocently..

The radio turned on, all by itself, Harley was stunned at first, until she heard a familair voice

''Gotham, this is Batman, I've managed to turn all radio's on and on this frequency, this is an important message''.. Harley looked over her window while waiting for the message, she still saw huge vines swooping up GCPD officers, geez, Ivy did really put up a fight

''_Hellloooo…Gotham?''_ Harley dropped Scarface…

.THAT WAS HIS VOICE!

She went over to the radio and hugged it, as thightly as possible, her very own puddin'!

''_This thing working? Ah good, so anyway, Joker here with a few tiny tips on whatta do after my death, oh, don't worry Gotham, im already dead by the time you're hearing this, but I got a few teeny little suprises ahead of you, just so I dont fully leave you'' _Joker continued _''Anyway, for the lucky idiot who finds my body, bring it to Harley, she'll give you a few, well lets say, 100 million dollars? Cash of course'' _Joker giggled, Harley knew he was reminded of that stupid guard _''Don't worry, no suprises, Harley gives you the money and leaves, no killing, no biting, no stabbing, So get GOING GOTHAM!''_

_Batman P.o.v_

Bruce was relaxing on his sofa while hearing the chilling radio message, he expected no one to care, sure 100 million dollars, but heck, Harley wasn't one for promises

He looked over at a window, and was shocked by what he saw

All around the city people were punching each other, kicking each other, all in hopes of finding Joker's body, he even heard a few gunshots.

This wasn't good, especially because of all the villains realesed by Harley who would immiadetly gain the upper hand

He heard the doorbell ''Shall I open it, master Bruce?'' Alfred replied ''Please do so Alfred, im anylising the current situation '' ''Of course master Bruce'' he heard Alfred say from downstairs

This was going to be a busy day

''SUPRISE!'' He heard a huge shout coming from downstairs, Bruce ran downstairs as quickly as possible, only to see what he feared ''Oh hiya Bat-brain'' Harley waved, smiling, weirdly enough, she was all alone

''Soooo.., where is it?'' Harley replied, pointing her gun at Alfred ''Or do you want this one dead to?''

Alfred shuddered ''Please master Bruce, just give her the info she needs''

Harley smiled ''Say Bats, wanna knew what I did with HIS body?''

''…What?'' Bruce couldnt help the curiousity taking over

''I threw it off the Steel mill, not in the smelting chambers of course'' Harley still giggled ''But in ARKHAM CITY!'' ''Im pretty sure that by the time we're done talking over here, all thats left of Bird Brain is well….NOTHING!''

Bruce couldn't imagine what was happening to Robin's corpse at that moment, the grusome things those inmates could do with it, then suddenly, an emotion took over..Rage

Bruce clenched his fists ''You….'' Bruce angrily replied ''YOU….'''

He ran at Harley, almost blind, Harley was suprised to see him react, and lost her grip on the gun

Bruce immeatly tackled Harley, Harley was trying to fight back, trowing her heels helplessly into the air, to no result of course

''_I would say you let her go, Bats!'' _ Bruce looked up, at his door was a casual Joker mannequin, with his arms crossed he was leaning at the door ''_Oops! Im sorry, did I forgot to mention that? If Harley doesn't get my body in 24 hours, Arkham city's walls are going to blow up!_

''_Yes Bats, I planted a few explosives here and there, you know how those things go, right?''_

''_But im telling you something here Bats, the answer is close to our lovely own home'' _And with that the Joker TV shut off

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hopefully you enjoyed the comeback of Mistah J!**

**Read & Review pretty please :D**


	9. This is it!

**Hi! just a little chapter once again :D, figured I would have to write anyway this chapter marks the end of Ivy's fight and well..Hate me for it, the final chapter…. I promise Ill do a new story soon, I pinky swear :D Thanks to all of those who reviewed troughout the chapter, especially AGothamPrincess for reviewing each chapter, you're awesome :D, well, anyway..**

**Hope you enjoy :) **

''_This is Vicki Vale''_ Jokers tv turned on again _''We're reporting to you live from Arkham Asylum, where the Joker just took a guard hostage'' _ The tv went on testscreen for a little while only for Vicki to pop up again _''This is Vicki Vale, reporting live from what seems to be the scene of a major incident, Arkham Asylum''_ the tv repeated its progress, now only to stay at testscreen, Bruce heard a voice instead _''This Is Jack Ryder, and you are wrong! Why? Because you thought Arkham Asylum was save! Tell you what pal! It ain't!''_

Bruce tied Harley's hands together, and dragged her into the Batcave, she already knew his real identity, nothing to lose now

''Fancy place ya got here, bat-brain'' Harley just laughed, the woman knew Bruce couldn't do her anything, if he didn't want those walls exploding

''We're going to Arkham'' Bruce dropped Harley in the Batmobile and drove off

_Gordon's P.O.V_

How the hell did this happen? Ivy was supposed to have plant control, but not this much, Gordon moved to one of the doctors on scene ''Well, Commisioner'' the doctor began ''You see, Ivy is a being without blood, her body mutated in so many ways it dind't need that anymore. But instead of constantly making new blood for the body, Ivy's body saves all the things it needs, in a manner of speaking, she's still infected with Titan''

Gordon looked up to the fight once again, those poor men, Gordon was in no state to fight, all he could do was just stand there

Gunfire popped out of a corner where it dind't appear before, Gordon looked as surprised as everyone else, when Two-face walked out of Arkham City

He casually looked at Gordon and shrugged ''Sometimes, Harvey Dent wins''

Two-face pulled out a phone and screamed trough it ''Time to blow this bitch up boys!''

And a tremendous explosion appeared at Ivy's hideout

Oddly enough, Two-face flipped a coin once again ''Now if I should kill you aswell'' Two face replied

''Consider this your day of luck'' Two-face walked away as the coin flipped on its unscratched side

_Batman's P.O.V_

Arkham Asylum lay in ruins, wall's where shattered everywhere, amongst all the rubble was a small package of flowers, with a little note attached to it

_It will end where it all began_

_Hugo –Strange_

_The Joker_

Typical Joker, just reusing messages

But that was really all there is to it..No this no that no nothing, just that little message

He tried to remember

''_You see Bats, without me, there wouldn't be a you!''_

''_Well Bats, without you, I really wouldn't be here''_

Those two quotes shot through his head, he rembered Joker saying something like that back in Arkham, Asylum

…

Seeing as Joker didn't know of his true identity, Joker couldn't have refered to Crime Alley, but then..Where?

…

…

''Whats holding you up Bat-brain?'' Batman heard Harley shout, ''You're supposed to go to our home!'' Harley laughed…Wait…Our? Batman looked up to Harley ''Yeah B-man, our home, you know, me, you, and Mistah J, ah, good times'' Harley began dreaming away

ACE CHEMICALS!

Its where it all started for Joker, and without Joker there would be no Batman, and most likely no Harley aswell, it was the only place connecting all three of them

''So ya finally figured it out, didn't ya?'' Harley mumbled while Batman entered the Batmobile

_Oracle's P.O.V_

''Where are you?'' Oracle shouted trough her microphone, not gaining an aswer, all that Oracle could see was that the Batmobile was inhabited by two people, one was Bruce, and the other one..Well, wasn't Bruce

She suddenly felt a cold hand touch her shoulders ''Can I help?'' Nightwing asked

''Gee, stop creeping up on people'' Oracle returned to her screen, ''Well, Bruce is in the Batmobile, with another person, most likely a super-criminal or something, but I cant find out where they're going, that other person is messing with my signals, could you check it out for me?''

''Sure'' Nightwing replied, leaving the Batcave

It only took a matter of minutes before Oracle received word from Nightwing ''They're heading towards Ace Chemicals, other person is Harley Quinn. You want me to persue them?''

Oracle sighed, ''Do so, also, if you hear anything from Tim, would you let me know? I haven't heard from Tim recently'' ''Sure''

_Harley's P.O.V_

''Ah, home sweet home!'' Harley laughed, he was walking right into it

''You know Bats, im gonna need my hands'' Harley said ''One wrong move, and you'll regret it'' Batman spoke when he realesed her

The moments Harley's hands were free, she made a sprint towards a bridge, under the bridge were two huge chemical tubes, both gave a distinct green aura

Harley headed up the stairs, just in time to avoid the batarang that was being trown at her

_Batman's P.O.V_

Batman followed her, but just as he was about to attack Harley, Harley pointed her gun at him

''Whats the matter Bat-brain? You really think I just let this baby lay around? Hell no!''

''_Stairs are now detached'' _A voice spoke, it was the announcer for Ace chemicals, Bruce looked around, just in time to see that Harley's men were messing with the control panel up ahead

''This is it!'' Harley began shouting ''Just you, me, and the only thing that can blow your head off!''

Harley sounded weird, a little uncertain perhaps, her voice was shaking, she suddenly began to cry, her body fell to the ground, still sobbing, what was going on? Harley tried to stand up, but just couldn't, her arms weren't capable of anything..

Before Bruce could get closer to her, Nightwing jumped out of a corner and landed right on Harley, He quickly turned her around, looking her straight in her eyes, but he didn't regonise her, this wasn't Harley…''Who are you?'' Nightwing asked, still death-glaring the woman

''I'm…I'm….Harleen Quinzel'' Harleen said as she stood up and gave Batman a device, most likely to shut of the bombs

_-fin_

**That was it, that's all, that's the show, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, for the ones who didn't understand the ending, it was about Harley regaining her old persona, as Batman thought in the story ''Its where it all started for Joker, and without Joker there would be no Batman, and most likely no Harley aswell,' So this is Harley's old self showing up again..**

**Well what did you think? Hopefully you weren't disappointed? :), anyway, I would love requests for a next story, maybe I'll do them :), Review pretty please**


End file.
